


Planted Idea

by mamuras



Series: KyungChul and FRIENDS [4]
Category: Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: “Well, I just wanna say that I totally feel yah, Kyunghoon-ah.”“You… do?” Kyunghoon replied, unsure.“Yeah.” Tei answered. “See, when we don’t get to meet our lovers for a long period of time, it’s super tough on us. That’s just the way it is.” Kyunghoon’s eyes brightened and he felt relieved.“Not to mention we get super horny too.”





	Planted Idea

“This is **_super_ **hard.” Kyunghoon complained loudly as he gulped down another glass of soju.

 

Tei looked at Kyunghoon with an odd look. The vocalist sighed once more, purposefully ignoring the stares of his close friend. Despite the silence, Tei seemed to have understood what Kyunghoon meant. He reached up and pat his shoulder encouragingly.

 

“He’s almost done though, isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah.” Kyunghoon sighed. It had been two weeks since he has a decent time with his lover. Because of the recent comeback of Super Junior, Heechul’s schedule has been hectic. He’s been busy with promotions, music shows, and concert tours. And as his lover, Kyunghoon supported him all throughout. Their calls were constant though and it was something he always look forward to.

 

But it was never enough.

 

He badly misses him.

 

(Not to mention he’s super horny but he’ll never admit it out loud.)

 

“So cheer up, Kyunghoon-ah.”

 

Kyunghoon smiled. “Thanks, Hyung.”

 

Tei grinned, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “ _Sooooo_ , Kyunghoon-ah,” Kyunghoon furrowed his brows. His gut feeling tells him he needs to leave already otherwise Tei might do something. He tried to stand up but an arm held him back and he instantly fell on his seat once more.

 

He sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’m listening. What is it?” Tei grinned, satisfied with what is happening.

 

“So you terribly missed Heechul eh?” Tei commented. There was a gleam in his eyes that Kyunghoon couldn’t read. He nodded nonetheless. “Well, I just wanna say that I totally understood yah, Kyunghoon-ah.” He added.

 

“You… do?” Kyunghoon replied, a bit unsure. It seems like he was really just here to sympathize and talk with him. Maybe he was just overreacting?

 

“Yeah.” Tei answered. “See, when we don’t get to meet our lovers for a long period of time, it’s _super_ tough on us. That’s just the way it is.”

 

Kyunghoon’s eyes brightened and he felt relieved. Maybe he did kind of overreact. Maybe he’s just going to offer him some advice.

 

“Not to mention we get super horny too.”

 

**Or not.**

 

Kyunghoon groaned. Great, he was right. Tei invited him for a drink just to mess with him. And while he definitely agrees that missing Heechul had got him horny at times, he definitely won’t admit in his face.

 

Talk about embarrassment. He’s pretty sure he will never hear the end of it.

 

“That’s always the awful part.” Tei added more and Kyunghoon shot him a dubious glance. “Because when my girlfriend and I barely see each other, I occasionally call her and just… jerk off using her voice.”

 

Kyunghoon’s face slid lopsided in disgust as he threw a disapproving glance at Tei. “Ughh...God Hyung! being friends with you has corrupted my pure and innocent heart.”

 

Tei laughed. “Hah! You lying bastard, you were most definitely never pure.” He replied in between the laughs. “Innocent my ass I know some of your dirty secrets!”

 

Kyunghoon groaned as Tei continued to laugh. He hid his now reddened face between his hands to cover his embarrassment.

 

God if only the floor would swallow him whole now.

 

 

 

* * *

Kyunghoon looked up at the ceiling with empty eyes. The past few days, he and the ceiling had become quite well acquainted. He’s been having a hard time finding sleep the past few days, especially now that Heechul’s scent was very faint.

 

He had expected Heechul to be back by now. In fact, he has been looking forward to actually spend the night with him. But as usual, sudden changes in his lover’s schedule happened, and he had no choice but to accept it unwillingly.

 

He’s crawled on the blanket and pretend Heechul’s pillow is the real thing. He groaned in frustration when the faint scent of his lover did wonders on his mind and body. He grabbed his phone to distract himself. For a moment, he was tempted to search about tips on boyfriend withdrawals but realized how absurd and childish it was. In the end, he opened his photo gallery.

 

Heechul’s pretty face greeted him and he muffled another whine as he felt his body grew a bit hot. He scrolled the many photos, only to realize that his gallery are mostly full of Heechul’s face - from numerous photo shoots to various selfies saved from different SNS. Some were photos when they spend time together and judging from the angles of the photos, he must have took those photos in secret.

 

Shit, He have it so hard. If his friends (and his lover) every finds out about this, he is so done for.

 

He closed his phone (and attempted to sleep once more) when the phone suddenly lit up, along with familiar ringtone. He picks it up.

 

“Kyunghoon-ah?” he heard the familiar low and soft voice from the end and he gasped.

 

Der lord, he misses him so bad. He could feel his blood humming in his veins and his entire body grew incredibly hot. He suddenly heard Tei's voice in his head, and he cringed at himself.

 

“Hey.” Kyunghoon answered back quietly.

 

“You’re still awake?” Heechul looked at the time on his phone as he calculated the time difference. “It should be almost 2 am there.”

 

The soft and worried voice of Heechul was causing Kyunghoon’s brain to go haywire. Slowly, his free hand began toying with the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

“I just...got caught up with playing.” He lied.

 

“Aigooo!” He reprimanded, but the fondness in his voice can still be heard loud and clear.

 

“So, how have you been?” Kyunghoon asked.

 

“A bit tired, but nonetheless still fine.” Heechul answered. His voice was so soft and comforting and soothing and so low that Kyunghoon couldn't help but close his eyes and imagine that voice speaking next underneath him. “I had a stomach ache this morning,” Heechul paused, “but Teukie-hyung gave me medicine.”

 

Kyunghoon exhaled slowly, arousal slowly creeping into his system. He tried not to consciously think about his fingers that were softly brushing beneath his now tented pajama pants.

 

“Oh. I see. Are you totally fine by now hyung?” Kyunghoon replied, trying to maintain his normal voice despite the shiver of heat crawling in the wake of his fingertips.

 

Heechul chuckled a bit cheerily. “I’m fine. Why, are you so worried about me?” He playfully asked.

 

“You know I’m always worried about you.” Kyunghoon cooed, his fingers slightly grazing his length, making him flinched. The sharp breath from the other line only added more to his arousal. He knows Heechul’s is blushing so hard.

 

“Hmmmm,” Heechul hummed softly, and Kyunghoon can’t help but stroke his length, biting his lips against a gasp. “I know. I also worry about you too, you know.”

 

“I know. So, tell me more about your tour. Tell me about your day. About your lunch.” Kyunghoon ask randomly, throwing in whatever words he could com up, diverting the topic in an effort to drag out their conversation and listen more to his voice. All the while praying that Heechul won’t discover what was currently happening to him.

 

“Okay, well… see two days ago...."

 

Kyunghoon closed his eyes, slid his hand into his pants, and wrapped around himself as he continued to listen to Heechul’s voice. He no longer understood what his lover was talking about. He pressed his forehead against his pillow as he stroked over himself.

 

“Ah, Yes..of course...” Kyunghoon answered but he was pretty sure it came out a bit wrong. He has been trying to give groans of acknowledgement whenever it seemed like Heechul was asking a question or needed some form of confirmation. He is trying to stay sane as much as possible but Heechul’s sweet and smooth voice was making his brain short circuit.

 

“- oh and we had Chilaquiles for breakfast… and it was _soooooo_ hmmm delicious…-” Kyunghoon choked back a moan because his lover’s voice suddenly sounded too sensual for him. He was beginning to feel the pressure building up to its breaking point. His strokes began to speed up.

 

“-I really miss you Kyunghoon-ah. I want to see you so so bad,” Kyunghoon bit his now chapped lips in a poor attempt to stifle his groans and lewd grunts.

 

“I…-” Kyunghoon said, inhaling sharply “- also miss you Heechul-ah. God, _I want to see you so badly._ ” He buried his face further by the pillows to cover his mouth. His peak was getting closer as his stroke harder and faster.

 

“Kyunghoon-ah?” Kyunghoon clenched hard around his length at the sound of his name around his lover’s lips. His hips bucked hard as he came hard on his hand, his hands clenching hard around the sheets.

 

He heaved breath there for awhile, until he heard his name being called once more. “Hey, are you okay back there? Your voice seemed...constrained.”

 

“Yeah…” Kyunghoon was starting to come down from his high. “I...I probably just… overworked my throat in today’s practice.” 

 

“Then you should rest now.” Heechul scolded, but the worry can still be heard. “Goodnight Kyunghoon-ah. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Night, Heechul-ah. See you tomorrow.”

 

Kyunghoon released a large exhale, his chest still heaving. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his fingers into a fist as he cursed himself in disbelief. He grabbed his phone and opened the messaging app.

 

 **Ssamja:** You planted that idea on my head. God, I hate you so much this is entirely your fault.

 

Tei replied instantly

 

 **Tei-hyung:** OMG YOU DID IT????? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

 **Ssamja:** Die hyung. Go die. Die.

 

 **Tei-hyung:** You’re welcome Kyunghoon-ah~


End file.
